


Glass beads

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst, Gay, Kinky, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: Robert has always admired Jimmy and Jimmy's trying to stay in control.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Glass beads

**Author's Note:**

> Original work in Russian language is here https://ficbook.net/readfic/8989093

Robert looked over his shoulder and grimaced. It's not like Jimmy was getting masochistic pleasure of reading criticism of his band, but Rolling Stone remains one of the biggest music magazines.

'Enough, let's have some fun', said Robert snatching the magazine from Jimmy's hands and throwing it on the floor. What can you do, if you are rich, famous and able to get every girl you want? Jimmy already have gotten bored of their entertaining program, but he reminded himself that Robert's still young and ready to wonder at everything. He was just hibernating and waiting for someone to show him the world and than Jimmy appeared, kicked open all the doors in front of him. Robert always sincerely admired him, it was hard to resist, especially if you are surrounded by fangirls, ready for anything to snatch themselves a piece of carrion, like hyenas.

Jimmy knew that there's no chance, but sometimes he couldn't sleep, wondering, how could it be with Robert. Jimmy was indifferent to men, even there was no lack of male fans, wishing to get into his bed, he was stunned when it happened. At first he thought that he wouldn't be able to even look at Robert, but denial stage passed as fast as it appeared, booze, drugs and pretty women helped Jimmy to keep sane. He almost lost control only once.

They traveled to Morocco to play with local musicians, get inspired. It was wonderful experience, actually Jimmy liked to discover new places, cultures, melodies and people. They rented big, beautiful house with garden, where they could do whatever they want. Jimmy came back from a lonely walk around the city and immediately took his guitar to show Robert his new born idea. But Robert wasn't alone.

He fell asleep with his clothes on, and absolutely gorgeous naked woman with her skin dark as charcoal curled up next to him. Jimmy froze in the doorway, amazed by the contrast between black woman and fair-haired Robert. At this moment Jimmy couldn't tell at who's place he would like to be more.

Jimmy came closer, sat on the corner of the bed and touched Robert's cheek with his knuckles. And met attentive gaze. Woman, speaking no word in English, understood him and smiled.

Jimmy remembered every detail of that surreal night. The way woman took their hands and put on her own breasts, two white palms on her dark skin, it was so strange, yet exciting. They drank some stupefying Moroccan drinks she brought and caressed the body of their one-for-two lover until their lips met somewhere at her stomach. Than Jimmy put his hand into Robert's curls and kissed. Robert didn't pull away. Woman rode him, turning up her back to Jimmy, and Robert grabbed her hips, setting the rhythm of the night. Jimmy covered Robert's fingers with his own, entwining them together on woman's body. He almost forgot how to breathe, when their penetrated her together. Gasping softly, the woman shivered and laid down on Robert's chest, her shiny hair covered the sheets, she was breathing heavily. Robert glanced at Jimmy through half-closed eyelids and something in his face made Robert not to look away before he broke into vertiginous orgasm first. It wasn't anything close to orgy with fans, more like a sacred ritual, where the black woman played a role of their guiding light.

They fell asleep, three intertwined bodies. Jimmy didn't want magic to end, but warmth of his lovers, cuddling to him from both sides, lulled him. Next morning the woman mysteriously disappeared.

Robert already got dressed, but didn't leave. He laid next to Jimmy, staring at him. As Jimmy showed signs of activity, Robert nervously licked his lips and said just one word, 'Fuck'. Jimmy would like to know what he meant, but was afraid to ask and hear that Robert regrets.

'Where's your girlfriend? '

'No idea. Gone. She disappeared, damn gal.'

'Lots of people talk and few of them know soul of a woman was created below', quoted Jimmy, causing Robert to smirk.

'Great night, but I'd better get some fresh air.'

Robert apparently thought that they are done, he got up and strode to the exit. Jimmy caught him up near the door, didn't bother by his nakedness. He leaned forward and literally imprinted a kiss on Robert's lips so harsh, that their teeth clacked. He piled on Robert with his whole body, stuck his knee between Robert's legs, exploring his body. Robert made husky sob, frozen in hesitancy, his eyes closed, letting Jimmy do whatever he wants — kiss his lips, chin, behind his ear. That made Jimmy kind of black out. He caressed Robert greedily, scare that every minute he could change his mind, but Robert didn't move before Jimmy pressed over his cock. Robert exhaled spasmodically and pushed him away, panic in his eyes.

'That's enough', he said with breaking voice.

'Yesterday you weren't so stroppy.'

'You got it wrong. I'm into women, Jimmy, and you drunk too much.'

Jimmy angrily pulled him closer, Robert twisted out of his grip. Jimmy growled, squeezed his wrists ad kissed again, unable to think anything else but Robert's neck with aggressively throbbing vein on it. Robert kept protesting, Jimmy jerked off his beads, biting into tender skin, leather lace in his hand, transparent balls scattered all over the room. Next moment Jimmy bent over in pain, holding his nose and casting out curses.

'What the fuck', he heard, 'It was Maureen's present and… Shit, you're bleeding! '

All his anger suddenly disappeared and Robert ran around the room with worried expression on his face, searching for napkins. He didn't manage to find anything suitable, so he just pulled away bed sheet and pressed it over Jimmy's bleeding nose. Jimmy thought how stupid they might look now — disheveled worried Robert and him, naked with bed sheet over his bleeding nose.

'I…I didn't want to, you scared me.', Robert tried to excuse himself. Jimmy cut him off.

'Looks like I deserved this. Let's forget, I don't know what's wrong with me today.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I should apologize for your beads.'

'I'll get the new one. How're you?'

Jimmy tried to take the sheet away from his face, it seemed like blood has stopped. He touched his nose and grimaced.

'Don't worry. Guess we all need to clear our heads sometimes.'

Robert gave him guilty smile. After he left, Jimmy unclenched his fist and carefully examined transparent beads. 

He feared that Robert would avoid him, but it didn't happen. Looked like he believed that it was just a bad day and Moroccan alcohol, it was only Jimmy who couldn't forget his trembling body and shreds of pleasure Robert gave him that goddamn morning. Not like it was interfered with his life, yet he couldn't throw what had happened out from his head. 

Robert persuaded Bonzo and Cole to go somewhere, Jimmy refused, supposing that he won't miss anything more thrilling than striptease and deserving mocking, 'You're such a prude, Page' from Bonzo. 

Jimmy locked his hotel room and first of all pulled out Led Zeppelin dedicated page from Rolling Stone, trowed it into trash bin. He dropped on the bed and pulled his travel bag closer to get beads, that he always carried with him. Jimmy rolled them between his fingers. Tried to look at dull light through them, convex glass distorting the image, and thought about Robert. He sighed, put beads back and closed his eyes. 


End file.
